What happend after the Nylon hollywood party
by xitsyourfriend
Summary: We all saw this cute video from . Where Vanessa burried her head in Zac Shoulder, some say she was sad some say she was drunk. This Is my thought about it. NOT REAL! ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA ZANESSA
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes**

Vanessa Pov.

What a night , what a good night , what a bad night.  
Me & my boyfriend Zac were invited to Nylon's young hollywood party.  
I sure did had fun because, I was on the cover with Portia Doubleday & Ashlee Greene.  
I had really fun doing that photoshoot.  
The whole night was okay I guess, I danced with Zac talked with Ashley (who was also there ), and had a little conversation with Christina Milan.  
Around 11:00 PM the people were slowly leaving and I said goodbye to the group with who I was talking to and went searching for Zac but couldn't find him , so I walked to the car on my own.  
As I walked on my own I felt kinda lonely and a single tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wipped it away. My grandma just died last week, her funeral was horrible.  
She was the only grandma I had left and now she was gone too. We had a great connection and I loved to visted her and tell her my story's or problems that I had at that moment. 

I opened the car door and took a seat in the back.  
The car driver greeted me and asked my witch house and I told Zac's.  
While we were waiting I stared out the window waiting for Zac and two other people to come.  
2 Minutes later the door went open and a girl with blond hair sat down next to me in the backseat . And she brought a guy with brown hair with her who toke a seat next to the driver.  
I did not know her , but that didn't really mather.  
Quickly after that the door opened again and Zac stepped in the car and sat down next to me.

''Hey'' he said and closet the door. '' hey baby '' I said not extremely happy cause I was tired.  
''You okay? '' Zac said and I nodded. ''okay then ''.  
The driver asked the guy who was sitting next to him some questions and then he started the enegine and we drove away.  
Suddenly I felt my phone vibrating In my pures and grabbed it.  
One new message from Ashley. I saw her photo on my screen she stuck her tounge out and maked a peace sign with her fingers. I smiled slightly I loved her so much haha.  
I opened the message and began to read. 

_`` hey nessa!  
I had really fun tnight.  
I know you had a lot on your mind,  
but still I had a great time, and I know  
you did too. If you need anything you know  
that I'll be hear just call me. Even if its 3:00 AM.  
But I don't think I will be needed cause with Zac by your  
side you don't need help from other people._

_Take care nessquick! Love you_

_Tell Zac I said hi! ``_

''from who is it? '' Zac asked curious. I looked at him '' From Ashley , she said Hi btw ''  
'' haha okay! '' he said. I quickly putted my phone back in my purse and snuggeld to Zac side.

'' Aren't you gonna send her a text back ? '' '' No, it can wait '' I said grabbing Zac's hand and layed our fingers together in one.  
''Okay then ''.  
The car stopped because we had to stop for the red light.  
And suddenly all those paparazzie's came from nowhere and started to take pictures.  
I buried my face in Zac's neck I hated those flashing lights.  
'' Baby, I can see your feeling bad, please tell me are you okay , did something happened tonight? ''  
'' no.. just the flashing lights '' Zac sighted. '' I know you hate them baby , I do too, but that's now the reason am I right? ''  
I looked up at him and nodded  
I sighed he knew me too well. '' I just.. It's my grandma '' I said and I felt tears coming.  
'' Ness hun, I know your feeling bad I feel too, after all she was always very nice to me and I loved to visted her with you. But Life goes on , we can't cry over people everyday then it would be no fun.  
Im not saying you can't cry cause it's good too cry but I know you nessa your so brave baby girl I know you can get trough this, I will stand by your side you know that ''  
I listend carefully to his word, and again they made me feel better I don't know how he does it but he does the right thing. He let go of my hand and wrapped his strong arms around me.  
'' Thanks Zac, for everything '' '' Im here for you baby''  
The car started driving again and the paparazzies where gone by now.

17 minutes later.

Zac switched the lights on in his house and took of his jacket and grabbed my hand and we slowly walked upstairs.

'' You wanna take a shower first Ness? '' '' Only if you join me ''  
Zac smiled '' hmm.. '' I hit him playfull on his arm '' Zac! ''.  
He picked me up and slowly walked with me in his arms to the bathroom.  
'' Ofcourse , I will baby. I can't say no to that can I ? ''  
He put me down and I kissed him sofly on his lips ''Good'' I said.  
We both took of our clothes and stepped into the shower.  
Zac got behind me and put his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
'' hmm I love this '' I said whispering '' yeah me too '' .  
A little while later I stepped on the other side of Zac in bed.  
He automaticly wrapped his arms around me.  
'' Are you okay now? '' I looked at him , '' yes Zac, thanks for making me feel better .''  
He smiled ''that's my job baby '' He kissed my lips and told me 3 words that I needed to hear  
'' I love you '' I smiled '' I love you too ''  
And with that we fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Since you all wanted a second part.. here it is.  
I know it took me a while, but I didn't feel like writing something.  
I know, I'm not a great writer and I may make a lot of grammer mistakes,  
but I'm just a big fan of Zac & Vanessa and I always have like story's about them  
in my head. And when I write it down It feels so much better.  
We Will Always Remember Zanessa.**

The next morning

I slowly opened one eye and then the other one to see no one next laying next to my in my bed.  
I turned my body so I lie on my back and saw a tray of food on my bed, and a handsome blue eyed man standing in front of it.

''hey you, Did you sleep well?'' he asked, I rubbed my eyes with my hands and looked him in the eye and simply nodded.  
''You did all this for me?'' '' Well.. yeah but also for myself.. if you don't mind?'' he replied back.  
I smiled '' ofcourse not, boo, '' I patted on the empty side of my bed ''c'mon''.  
Zac grinned and lie down next to me and grabbed the tray of food and puts in between us.

I looked at him and kissed him softly on the lips '' thank you boo''.  
We just sat on the bed for more then 1 hour eating our food and talking and watching some tv.  
Boy, how I loved moments like this. It are the little things he does to make me love him every second more and more. 

''Ness?'' I heard Zac shout.  
'' yah? I'm in the bathroom, come up here please.''  
I heard footsteps on the stairs coming upstairs.  
Zac appeard in the bathroom.  
'' I need to go home real quickly cause Bubba will be at my house in 20 minutes , he forgot his Laker Cap. And he's going to the came tonight so he wants it now. ''  
'' Oh well. That's okay, you'll come home soon? '' he kissed my cheek '' is there anything I can bring you ? '' I smiled '' Could you please take a Caramel Mocchiato from Starbucks with you when you're driving home, I'm craving for some right now '' he laughed '' will do babe, see you '' '' love you'' '' love you ''

While I was typing a email to my manager about some work stuff I looked at the clock.  
I sighed '' almost 5 o'clock.'' A little while later I finished my email and went to the kitchen and turned on the radio and began to sing softly.  
_  
__All the right friends in all the wrong places  
So yeah, we're going down  
They got all the right moves and all the right faces  
So yeah, we're going down_

_Just paint the picture of a perfect place  
They got it better than what anyone's told you  
They'll be the King of Hearts, and you're the Queen of Spades  
Then we'll fight for you like we were your soldiers_

I was so into the song that I didn't hear the door and turned around to see Zac standing in the door opening smiling looking at me.  
'' Hey! Never sneek in on people that's rude'' ''Sorry I can't help it, you know I love to hear you sing''  
I giggeld ''yeah whatever fat ass'' I saw Zac's face change into a playfull ''watch out '' face. He slowly walked up to me with a grin on his face ''what did you just call me missy?'' I chuckled '' fat ass ''  
Suddenly Zac almost runned to me '' you're going down hudgens '' I screamend and runned out of the kitchen into the living room with Zac trying to catch me. I laughed and said while running '' slow poke''. I runned out of the living room and saw that Zac didn't follow me.  
I got a little worried, he knew that I was joking right? I thought to my self.  
''Zac…'' I said softly while walking through the door opening of the living room.  
Suddenly I felt two pair of strong arms around my waist ''GOTCHA'' I screamed I didn't aspected it.  
Zac laughed and loosed his balance and he fell down to the ground taking me with him.

I giggled as I landen on top of him. Laying my hands on his chest and putting my chin on my hands or faces not more then 10 inces away from eachother.  
''now that was fun Efron '' he laughed '' It was hudgens.. it was.''  
Zac kissed me slowly and that one kiss leaded to two kissed and that leaded to a making out session.  
After 8 minutes of something I pulled away with a smile on my lips. '' as much as I love doing this , but we're still on the ground and I am still on top of you''.  
Zac grinned ''so? I like this position'' '' Yes baby boo, I do to. But I want my Caramel Mocchiato '' I grinned back at him and gave him a little peck before pulling myself up.  
I held out from him so he could have a little help standing up.

'' Baby do you want me to cook dinner tonight? You can drink your Mocchiato while I make dinner? ''  
And what a cutie he is. '' I'd love that idea, thanks baby ''  
Zac walked into the kitchen while I maked my self comfortable on the couch , turning on the tv and drinking my Mocciato. 


End file.
